When it starts, it never ends
by OnigiriTaichou
Summary: a girl, Kyasurin, feel in love with a guy, Rainasu and story will show how their characters and the problems they face during their relationship.
1. Chapter 1

Kyasurin was not aware of her true feelings. She would talk to him, laugh happily and only till later in the year, she realized her feelings.

"Hey Rainasu! Good morning!" Kyasurin shouted and waved at Rainasu, the guy that she has feelings for. Then, she was only grade 7. Every day, they would speak to each other normally. During lunch, they would sit together with the rest of the noisy class.

Kyasurin was a very open minded and smart girl. She does ballet and performs dramatically, proudly in front of the audience. She began to watch anime after a recommendation from a friend. She has really strong feelings for Rainasu. Her heart would start to pound just from talking to him. She would be shy sometimes in front of him.

Rainasu, on the other hand, is somehow quiet and mature. He looks mature and he lived in Japan for a while and also watches anime. However, being mature, he thinks that a relationship at such a young age is a waste of time.

Time went by and 4 years have passed by. On that year, they were preparing for IB. Rainasu and Kyasurin were still in the same school. However, they rarely talk as they were always in separate classes. When they passed by, Kyasurin avoided Rainasu's eyes. She was too shy to even talk to him unless she had a friend with her. Rainasu was still unaware of her feelings as she did not want to let him know. Kyasurin would also get really jealous when Rainasu is talking with other girls or walking with them. She did not even have the courage to talk to him let alone confess.

Kyasurin finished supplementary classes late. It was already in the evening. She used her usual shortcut by the back gate of the school.

However, she stood there for a moment, hiding behing a pillar. "E…erm Rainasu? Will… will you go out with me?" a girl that was unknown to Kyasurin did a sudden confession to Rainasu. Kyasurin was in shock. Her mind was full with thoughts. "What if he says yes? Will they kiss? Get married? What will become of me?" she almost cried out tears.


	2. Chapter 2

"E-erm… you can give me an answer later. Thanks and bye!" the unknown girl ran off after that sentence. Kyasurin tried to act tough. She slapped her face a few times and walked towards the back gate. Rainasu stood there, not moving at all and seems like he was in deep thought. Kyasurin carefully walked behind Rainasu, trying to avoid being seen by him.

"You were listening right?" Rainasu said. He turned around and faced Kyasurin. Kyasurin couldn't look him in the eye. Her eyes were looking straight to the ground and then she replied, "y-yes… I won't tell anyone I promise!" Kyasurin was flustered. Rainasu did not give any response and walked away. Kyasurin looked at him as he was walking away. She thought, "He hates me, he hates me, he hates me! What am I going to do? Will I be forgotten? Where will I be able to find my next love?!" She began to think all kinds of questions, worried that the next day would be much worse. She went home, skipped out on dinner and went straight onto her bed. She hugged her pillow tightly and began to cry. Tear droplets started to form from her eyes and her pillow was all wet. She did not want to go to school anymore. She can never face Rainasu anymore, she thought.

The next morning, Kyasurin walked to school as per normal but felt very anxious and scared. Cold sweat was dripping from her forehead and her hands were shivering. She could not do anything properly. In school, she went from the front gate to the classroom. However, on the way, she would always pass Rainasu's usual table. So, she decided to take the long way and avoid meeting him.

Suddenly, as Kyasurin was walking, a hand reached out to her from the side and pulled her into a dark room. Her hands were locked together and the hand was masking her mouth. She struggled and tried to scream for help, but the person was too strong. "I'm Rainasu" the person said. It gave Kyasurin a big shock. "Is it really him? Why did he pull me in here? Has my hard work to avoid meeting him have go to waste?" Kyasurin thought. The lights went flashing and she turned around. It was really Rainasu! "E-erm… why did you pull me into this room?" She asked, fingers fiddling, worrying about Rainasu's reply.

Rainasu said, "Would you be my girlfriend?"


	3. Chapter 3

Kyasurin was stunned. "What did he just say?" she thought. "S-sorry, could you repeat what you just said?" Kyasurin queried. "I said if you could be my girlfriend."Rainasu replied. The dumbfounded Kyasurin then questioned, "S-sure. But why me?" Rainasu explained everything. It was because Kyasurin was the only one knew about yesterday's confession. Since Rainasu never thought of having a girlfriend, he did not want the unknown girl to bother him anymore. Kyasurin would just be a fake girlfriend and an excuse for declining the unknown girl's confession. Kyasurin's joy then returned to zero. She did not want to be a fake, but a real. "Oh… sure, I will be your girlfriend. Sorry but I have to go now." Kyasurin said. She ran out of the room as tears began to form in her eyes. She ran into a corner, where no one would go, and cried her eyes out. "I shouldn't have come to school after all" she thought.

After a while, Kyasurin stopped her tears. Around her eyes were all red. As she walked to class, her friends were questioning her if she was alright. But she smiled and said, "I'm fine! It was stupid to cry anyways!" Her friends all had the feeling that she was hiding something but stopped pestering her. While smiling, Kyasurin's insides were shattered.

**On the same day, 9.22 p.m.**

"Kyasurin, follow me to the station tomorrow." Rainasu texted Kyasurin. It was one way to proof their "relationship". Kyasurin had no choice but to agree.

**Next day**

After school, Rainasu was already waiting for Kyasurin at the foyer. Kyasurin walked over to him and said with an energetic voice, "hey! Let's go!" They began to walk. However, the atmosphere was really tense. They did not say anything. Kyasurin was all bothered by the silence. On the other hand, Rainasu was acting normally. To throw away the silence, Kyasurin wanted to start a conversation. Coincidentally, Rainasu whispered, "Say something already. She is right behind us. She would suspect something if we do not talk and do not turn around at any point in time." Kyasurin was curious to how she looked like but was not allowed to turn her head around so she began to talk about her school day and sharing opinions, hoping that the unknown girl would stop following them.

Noticing that the unknown was already gone when they reached the station, Kyasurin and Rainasu split up and went their own ways. Kyasurin was so engrossed in the conversation that she felt like a real girlfriend! That thought came into mind and made her tear. Remembering that it was just an act made her feel heartbroken.

**On that day, 10.55 p.m.**

"bzzz…" Kyasurin's phone vibrated. A message was sent to her. "Is that Rainasu? Do I have to run some errand again?" Kyasurin thought. She opened her message box. "Die" it said.


End file.
